1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to personal response systems. In particular, it relates to personal response systems providing audio communication between a user and a response center.
2. Background Art
Personal response systems (PRS) have been used for a variety of applications. A basic PRS consists of a response center, help consoles, and optional personal transmitters. Typically, the response center is a hub facility with communication lines available to communicate with one or more help consoles. The help consoles are placed at locations where the user can activate the help console in an emergency. Personnel at the response center can take appropriate action when the help signal is activated by the help console. A personal transmitter can be carried by the user to trigger the help console alarm in the event the user is unable to physically reach the help console.
A PRS can be put to use in a variety of situations. For example, a variety of industrial operations can employ a PRS to alert centrally located safety personnel of potential problems in various locations of a plant facility. A PRS can utilize sensor devices to automatically trigger fire alarms and notify the appropriate response center.
In addition to the foregoing, PRS's have found extensive use as support systems for older and/or disabled individuals. A serious concern among many such individuals is the possibility that they may be injured or otherwise need help and be unable to contact anyone. By having a help console at their home, an individual can contact a response center by pressing a button or equivalent on the help console. This provides quick assistance which may be vital to the individual depending on the nature of the emergency. In addition, it also provides a measure of reassurance and peace of mind to these individuals because they know they can obtain help in an emergency by activating the help console.
In addition to the button located on the help console, a PRS may also have a personal transmitter which can be carried on the individual's person. This typically is a small battery operated transmitter which enables the individual to activate the help console remotely. This is of advantage when the individual is immobilized and cannot reach the help console.
The three basic components of the PRS are the response center, the help console, and the personal transmitter. When a response center receives a request for help from a help console, personnel at the response center contact the party requesting help or take other action as required. The help console typically uses telephone lines for economic efficiency. However, a variety of technologies may be implemented to accomplish communication between the help console and the response station, such as cellular telephone transmission, radio, microwave links, etc. In addition, multiple redundant links may be used to protect against a failure in the communication lines. Likewise, the personal transmitter may use a variety of technologies to communicate with the help console such as infrared, ultrasonic, radio, etc.
The request for help may be activated from the help console or the personal transmitter. In addition, the response center may periodically query some or all of the help consoles to ensure that the help console is operational. In the event the response center could not reach the help console, the appropriate notice would be issued to response center personnel.
In addition to the communication of a help request, as discussed above, some systems have help console speakerphone arrangements. The integration of a speakerphone into the help console allows the personnel at the response center to speak directly to the individual at the help console. In turn, the exact nature of the problem can be determined quickly and in more detail. Unfortunately, help console speakerphones tend to operate best over a short distance, typically no farther than the room the help console is in. In the event an individual is in another room or other part of a dwelling, the help console speakerphone loses it's effectiveness. This is a serious disadvantage when the individual is incapacitated and cannot come to the help console to speak. Of course, the help console speakerphone is of no use at all when the individual is outside of the dwelling and unable to reenter. In this case, the individual may be able to turn on the help console with the personal transmitter, but response center personnel would be unable to determine what the problem is without dispatching someone to the individual's residence.
While existing PRS systems have provided significant benefit to individuals, they have not addressed the problem of using the help console speakerphone when an individual is in another part of a dwelling and unable to get close enough to the speakerphone for two way communication to take place. Likewise, the prior art has failed to provide two voice communication when the individual is incapacitated outside of a dwelling.